Le pouvoir et son ombre
by Nelja
Summary: /Dark Avengers/ Une séance de "thérapie" dans le bureau d'Osborn, et différentes manières de manipuler, de provoquer ou de posséder quelqu'un. Slash, érotique, sombre, OsbornSentry. Mentions de personnalités multiples.


_Cette fanfic se passe pendant l'arc "Dark Reign", plus spécifiquement pendant Dark Avengers. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics._

_Elle contient des descriptions peu explicites de contacts sexuels entre Norman Osborn et Robert Reynolds, une relation basée sur la manipulation, et des mentions de personnalités multiples. Ecrit pour le thème "à plusieurs" de 30-interdits._

* * *

"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Bob ?"

Le sourire de Norman Osborn est, d'une certaine façon, sincère. Dans sa nouvelle position, il y a peu de tâches qu'il aime autant que s'assurer à nouveau de la fidélité de Bob.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il aide vraiment. Peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être Void n'est-il qu'une invention de Sentry.

"Bien, je suppose." répond Bob d'un ton mal assuré.

Peut-être Osborn ne peut-il écarter Void de la destruction de l'univers qu'en recrutant Sentry pour faire ses basses oeuvres, peut-être ne peut-il affaiblir le mal qu'en contrôlant le bien.

"Tu supposes seulement ? Pourquoi ?"

Peut-être rend-il un service à Bob et à l'univers, en "employant" ses facettes de cette manière. Peut-être se rejoindront-elles un jour.

"Non, seulement... on n'est jamais sûr."

Et même s'il ne fait que se servir de lui, quel besoin de se trouver des justifications de toute façon ? Il aime suffisamment cela !

"S'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui te fait penser que nous n'allons pas dans la bonne direction, n'hésite pas à le dire..." Exactement le ton suave et assuré que Bob a envie d'entendre.

"J'ai fait ce que vous avez dit. J'ai mangé, et je crois que j'ai dormi. Comme j'aimais faire avant. Non, c'est juste que... cela paraît trop bon. Je pense que cela va basculer. Tôt ou tard."

"Est-ce Void qui dit cela ?"

Bob a un regard paniqué. "Non. C'est moi qui le pense. Peut-être."

Osborn affiche un grand sourire bienveillant.

"Bob, laisse-moi exposer une idée. Je pense que tu crois à l'équilibre. Et vu ta puissance, c'est souhaitable. Mais l'équilibre n'est pas toujours parfait, tu sais. Personne ne fait que des bonnes choses dans sa vie. Mais certains font une différence. Tu as dû connaître des gens qui t'ont appris cela.

"Oui... probablement..."

"Je suis certain que tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

Bob prend une grande inspiration, récite. "Void n'existe pas." Sa voix est peu assurée. "Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Exactement ! Toutes les actions n'ont pas à trouver leur équilibre." Norman parle avec passion maintenant. "Les meilleures impulsions peuvent être corrompues !"

Dans sa tête, le Bouffon rit. _Les pires aussi. Tu en sais quelque chose._

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. Je construis quelque chose de subtil ici. Que tu ne peux donc pas comprendre. C'est ce que je fais._

_Mais pas ce que tu aimes faire._

Osborn regrette de lui avoir accordé même cette réponse Il se concentre sur Bob. Son regard est avide, son ton celui d'un bon élève qui attend l'approbation d'un professeur. "C'est ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Void ?"

"C'est ce que cela fait, oui." Bob comprendra la nuance. "Ne le laisse pas arriver."

"Je vais essayer."

"Et cela ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il y aura une compensation pour tous les moments où tu te sentiras bien. Tu mérites cela, Bob. Ne le penses-tu pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

"Moi je suis sûr, et je le dirai pour toi. Tu mérites tout cela. Le plaisir d'être un héros, et celui d'être un humain. Tu peux sauver des vies sans crainte et t'en réjouir, et en être fier. Tu peux embrasser ta femme, tu..."

A nouveau, cet éclat paniqué dans les yeux. Norman se tait, observe, un peu par prudence, beaucoup par intérêt.

"Elle ne... je veux dire, elle ne dit rien, mais je sais que je lui fais peur, alors..."

Norman murmure des paroles standard de réconfort, cela prendra du temps pour elle aussi mais cela viendra, et il est louable de respecter ses souhaits, et il se demande, il se demande fort, à quel point il veut amener la conversation dans _cette_ direction et s'il pourrait le faire marcher, et comment cela pourrait tout gâcher...

Bob ne répond pas.

Norman se demande aussi à quel point c'est son idée à lui en premier lieu.

"Bob, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas touché un autre être humain."

Pas pour combattre. Il n'y a pas besoin de le préciser.

"Cela doit être vous." dit Bob avec un sourire gêné. La première fois qu'ils ont parlé. La main d'Osborn sur son épaule. Il se rappelle. Ils se rappellent.

Il se lève, fait le tour du bureau, et très lentement, délibérément, touche la joue de Bob du bout des doigts. Il le voit frissonner.

_Alors, c'est ça, être subtil ? Perdre son temps ? Si tu le veux, prends-le. Ordonne-lui de se mettre à genoux et de te sucer. Il le fera, tu sais ? Tes jolis petits mensonges et tes jeux psychologiques peuvent te donner au moins ça. Je connais les héros, et tout fidèle qu'il soit, c'est plus facile que de lui demander de tuer. Il est à toi. Il n'y a pas besoin de subtilité pour le savoir._

_Comme je disais, tu ne peux pas comprendre._ Même si cela pourrait être vrai, ce n'est pas ça que Norman veut - même s'il sent des gouttes de sueur se former sur sa nuque, son sexe se gonfler... ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut le plus, en tout cas.

Du bout de ses doigts, il trace des spirales et des cercles sur le front de Bob, sur ses joues, ses lèvres, il écoute sa respiration marquer un temps d'arrêt quand Norman caresse sa joue de sa paume ouverte.

"N'est-ce pas agréable ?" Lui se maîtrise mieux, ne montre rien de son excitation. C'est une étrange forme de pouvoir, qui lui fait couper le souffle de l'être le plus puissant de l'univers avec un contact délicat.

"Oui..." exhale Bob.

Osborn sourit.

C'est un peu comme si Bob - Sentry - était le symbole de tout ce qu'il a accompli, de tout ce qui était dangereux et fou dans cette entreprise et qui a marché. Il lui semble qu'il peut avoir le monde entier, que ce sera facile, si le héros à la puissance d'un million de soleils le regarde avec cette expression de confiance absolue, ce besoin dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

C'_est_ une des sensations les plus agréables en ce monde, juste sous des doigts.

Brusquement Bob se lève, recule, obseve Norman d'un air égaré. "Non, ce n'est pas... Lindy... Void..."

Il le désire aussi, donc. Il ne réagirait pas ainsi sinon, ne verrait pas l'aspect tout sauf innocent de ces contacts, ou du moins réagirait par la colère plutôt que par la peur. Norman sent ses jambes se ramollir, mais il joue l'assurance la plus parfaite, fait un pas en avant.

Il ne mentionne pas Lindy. Il ne peut pas justifier cela. Même avec la façon dont elle a traité Bob ces derniers temps, ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour lui. Mais il peut faire croire qu'elle n'est pas le sujet, dans une situation saturée de tensions contradictoires...

"Void n'existe pas, Bob. Nous en somes déjà passés par là. Répétez."

"Void n'existe pas." dit-il encore, reculant toujours. Le mur n'est pas loin derrière lui.

_Je serait bien plus efficace que toi, tu sais. Je l'aurais déjà embrassé. C'est ce que tu veux. Je lui enlèverais déjà ses vêtements._

Norman grince des dents. "Le Bouffon Vert n'existe pas."

Cela ne le fait pas partir, bien sûr, mais combien cela le contrarie !

"Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais aussi." dit-il, imitant un ton d'excuse. Il observe le visage de Bob, y lit la surprise, et une sorte de regret, et la compassion. "Le chasseras-tu avec moi ?"

"Vous parle-t-il maintenant ?"

Norman hausse les épaules. Il fait un pas en avant de plus. "Parler. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il veut me convaincre que je dois lui céder la place, qu'il fera les choses mieux que moi. Dans ma situation, il n'est pas à son avantage, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rit brièvement. "Pour me dire que je n'ai pas ce que je veux, que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer le monde dans la bonne direction." Un pas de plus. "Et je compte bien le faire taire entièrement, pour qu'il ne lui reste même plus cela. Dis-le avec moi. S'il te plait."

"Le Bouffon Vert n'existe pas." répond Bob, incrédule encore.

_Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Vraiment ?_

Non, bien sûr, cela ne changera rien. Sentry semble avoir... un certain contrôle sur la réalité, mais cela ne marche pas comme ça. De toute façon, Norman n'en espérait rien. Il s'agit juste de se rapprocher encore de Bob. Feindre une vulnérabilité, feindre d'avoir besoin de lui aussi, faire diminuer son envie de fuir... juste cela.

Et non, il n'est pas en train de se justifier.

Ils sont très proches à nouveau maintenant. Bob, appuyé contre le mur, ne peut plus reculer. En excluant, bien sûr, qu'il pourrait facilement faire un trou dans le mur, ou s'écarter trop vite pour qu'Osborn puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ou le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou juste lui demander poliment de respecter son espace vital.

Mais lui-même semble prêt à l'oublier si facilement, son souffle toujours court et haletant.

"Tu dois le savoir, Bob. Tu dois me croire. Obtenir ce que tu voudras ne fera rien arriver de grave, au contraire. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles."

Il l'embrasse, d'une façon qui semble si spontanée, et c'est comme un point final, la culmination de toute cette scène. Il a un plan de réserve, bien sûr, toujours, pour s'il faut se justifier, régler les choses de façon diplomatique, mais il pense qu'il n'en aura pas besoin cette fois-ci.

Il n'en a pas besoin.

Bob répond avec abandon, avec enthousiasme. Norman caresse ses cheveux, ses joues à nouveau, enserre son visage dans ses mains, son corps du sien, et Bob se laisse faire, c'est l'être le plus puissant de cet univers et il laisse Norman dévorer ses lèvres, il se laisse presser contre le mur, caressant juste doucement son dos et ses épaules, et il pourrait le tuer d'une pensée mais il le laissera faire n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il voudra...

Norman glisse ses mains sur le torse de Bob, et le costume qui semblait fait d'une pièce tombe de façon étonnamment commode. Bien sûr, Bob le laisse faire, ici aussi. Ce costume fait partie de son rôle de héros. Il n'est même pas réel. Et le corps parfait en dessous l'est à peine plus, seul le pouvoir l'est. Sentry s'abandonne, il espère, même, à en juger par la façon dont il étreint maintenant les épaules de Norman, les yeux fermés. Oh, il ne sera pas déçu. Norman n'a pas été aussi excité depuis longtemps, il a rarement désiré autant quelque chose...

_Non, tu n'as jamais désiré autant quelque chose que tu pouvais avoir. Ce n'est pas la même chose._

_La ferme._ Il mordille les lèvres de Sentry, son cou. Il lui semble pouvoir savourer ce pouvoir dans le goût de sa peau. "Que veux-tu, Bob ?"

"Je... ce que vous voulez."

_Mais est-ce vraiment lui que tu veux ? Tu semblais préférer l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de puissance, ou moins contenue, ce qui revient au même, nous le savons. Mais il ne te laisserait pas faire cela. Tu prends celui-là parce que tu le peux._

Norman veut l'ignorer. C'est autre chose qu'il attend de Void. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il voudrait maintenant haletant sous ses mains.

_Plus de pouvoir. Plus de fierté. Un défi supérieur._

Ce n'est pas seulement une question de pouvoir. Le Bouffon Vert ne comprend rien, ou, au moins, pas tout.

_Si, totalement._

_Eh bien, tu peux le prendre._ répond-il finalement. _Essaie si tu peux. Celui-là est à moi._ Sentry ne se contente pas d'accepter pour un accord quelconque, il le _veut_, lui, il le regarde comme s'ils étaient liés, comme s'ils avaient un autre lien que leurs parts d'ombre.

"Parle-moi..." murmure-t-il à Bob, avec plus d'avidité qu'il n'aurait voulu. Pour profiter de sa brève victoire, pour ne plus entendre le Bouffon.

"Je..." Il s'interrompt, le souffle court à nouveau, quand Norman effleure son sexe. "Je suis heureux que... que vous soyez avec moi." murmure-t-il, les joues rouge coquelicot.

Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Norman. Entendre cela. Le sentir, dans le ton de la voix, dans les mains devenues plus audacieuses, qui se glissent sous ses vêtements, caressent son ventre. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il prendra, cependant. D'une main, il dégrafe sa ceinture.

_Je ferais _ça_ mieux que toi. Aussi, tu te rappelles que c'était mon idée ?_

"Bob," ordonne-t-il, d'un ton à la fois aimable et autoritaire, "Bob, dis mon nom." Non, il est sûr qu'il ne semble pas désespéré, pas trop.

"Mr Osborn... je veux... oh Norman, s'il vous plait." Ce n'est même pas un jeu. Il y a un désir aveugle, absolu dans cette voix. Et Norman espère que cela pourra le convaincre, pendant suffisamment longtemps, que Bob ne veut que lui, que lui-même est seul à le vouloir.


End file.
